stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Blooper Sentences
" in Season Five]] The blooper sentence is a comical relief string of phrases that the actors say when they stumble on, laugh at or just cannot remember their lines. The current blooper sentence is "I roll with gangs for twenty dollars from Mona." It is normally said by Rich Alvarez or Matt Provencal when in their stupid voices trying to get stuff out of their system. To hear the correct pronunciation of the current blooper sentence, click here. Current Blooper Phrases I roll with gangs This line originated, according to Matt Provencal, when one of their friends said, "Guess what? I roll with gangs." In response, Provencal said, "Oh, yeah? Well, I roll with 5 gangs." 20 dollars This line originated from a Deutsch Bank commercial during which Roni Deutch says, "Chwenty dollars," which Matt believed to be the funniest thing ever. From Mona? This line originated during the filming of Episode 51, when Doug Orofino and Matt Provencal couldn't get through Doug's line "From Mona?" without laughing after an innumerable amount of takes. Blooper! Julian occasionally yells out this line when goofing off during filming. You joined forceseses with The Darkness? This line originated during the filming of Episode 67, when Doug Orofino, Matt Provencal and Chris Muller couldn't get through Doug's line "You joined forceseses with The Darkness?" without laughing after an innumerable amount of takes, similar to "From Mona?". Er er er er er This line appeared several times in the bloopers, first in the bloopers of Act II Part 2 of the movie, when Richie, who is playing Shadow Mario, is interrupted by the sound of a bird passing overhead, causing him to imitate the bird in a variation of the "stupid voice". This bird would later go on to interrupt two more times during the filming of episodes 60,64 and 65. WHERE AM I!? This is a line from Bored of the Rings frequently used during the filming of scenes in which the heroes awaken after being unconscious. ADULT! This line has been used exclusively by Matt during the filming of scenes where Richie, as Merlin, grabbed Matt, as Wario, by the shoulder. Ice Cream This line originated during the filming of Episode 53, involving the line "Are you boys ready for some ice cream?". Matt, for unknown reasons, said the word ice cream with a lisp and in a British accent, which the others found funny. This was later said again during the filming of episodes 60 and 64. I peed/pooped my pants This line was first said during the filming of Episode 33, where Richie responded to Luigi's question "What did (the voice) say?", with "it said I pooped my pants." Richie later used this line again during the filming of episode 54 as Merlin after saying "there's something I have to tell you! I just peed my pants." Matt and Richie then used these lines again while filming the last few episodes of Season 4, Matt, when he got soaked with water as Wario, and Richie when he spilled water on his pants as Zubashi. We like to have fun here. This line is frequently said by Austin Stevenson during more comedic bloopers. British When somehow the actors say their lines in a British accent, another member of the crew shouts 'BRITISH!' If DK hasn't been there... Erin as Mona couldn't say the line when talking to Wario in Episode 70 bloopers. Waluigi wakes up Doug couldn't do Waluigi waking up. It all ended with Doug eating cheetos. And then, the very hungry caterpillar/smallest unicorn said Wario was telling Waluigi a story while in his coma. However, they could not get passed this line with bursting into laughter. We're a show This line is said by many of the actors at random, the "show" presumably being Stupid Mario Brothers. Role Model During the filming of episode 65, Austin couldn't get through the line where he explains to Mario that his fans would appreciate him more if he ate better without messing up. Category:Bloopers/Outtakes Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:The Movie Category:The Interactive Adventure Category:Season Four Category:Summary